memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
What Happens Now
| miniseries =Myriad Universes: The Last Generation | minino =3 | writer =Andrew Steven Harris | artist =Gordon Purcell | inker =Bob Almond, Gordon Purcell & Terry Pallot| colorist =Mario Boon | letterer =Chris Mowry | editor =Andy Schmidt | covers =2| omnibus = | published =14 January 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | date = | stardate = | altcover = | }} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: In an alternate timeline in which the Klingons have conquered the Federation, Jean-Luc Picard leads a desperate struggle against the brutal grip of the Empire's iron fist. But as Terran Warlord Worf continues his scorched-Earth attacks on the planet, Picard's rebellion harbors an unlikely turncoat in its midst, with potentially devastating consequences. And should the Klingons seize control of the newly-awakened android Data, they will have perhaps the most powerful computer weapon in the galaxy... Summary Jean-Luc Picard briefs the Resistance fighters on the plan to steal a Klingon bird-of-prey. At the same time, Wesley Crusher explains to his splinter cell of Miles O'Brien, Sean Hawk, Annika Hansen and Tom Paris that Picard's plan is insane and futile and needs to be stopped. They go try to buy an EMP grenade from the Ferengi bartender . Letek then reveals the plans of both groups to the Terran Warlord, Worf. However, Worf kills the Ferengi instead of paying him. In the Refuge, everyone prepares for their respective missions. Wesley puts on war paint and shaves his hair into a mohawk, but is nearly interrupted by Rene. Miles says goodbye to his wife and daughter. Ro Laren and Natasha Yar embrace each other. Picard attempts to get encouragement from Guinan, but fails. Beverly Crusher sees her son leave, but says nothing. Picard's team enters a garage filled with damaged birds-of-prey and activate their transport beacons. Ro and Picard sense a trap, quickly confirmed by Wesley, who shoots Tasha and stuns her while his men train their weapons on Picard's group. He arms the EMP grenade to disable the bird-of-prey when he is shot and drops it. The Klingons have ambushed them. Ro falls on the grenade to save everyone from its plasma detonation and is killed. Wesley tries to explain himself, but Picard does not want to hear it. Both groups of Resistance fighters are pinned down when a suspended bird-of-prey crashes to the floor. Data is able to use its transporter to beam everyone else to the Refuge, but is captured. Back at the base, Tasha angrily blames Wesley for the death of her lover. Wesley is unrepentant, so Picard shoots him in the face and stuns him. Later, Picard tells Wesley that his plan has not changed, but he wants Wesley to take care of Rene in the event that he cannot return, and that Guinan will ensure he does. When Wesley asks why him, Picard says that Wesley needs a responsibility for someone other than himself. When Rene comes to see Wesley immediately after the conversation, he asks what happens now and Wesley is sadly silent. TO BE CONTINUED References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Rachel Garrett • Guinan • Annika Hansen • Sean Hawk • Geordi La Forge • • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • René Picard • Quentin • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Hikaru Sulu • Hiromi Sulu • Tuvok • Worf, son of Mogh • Natasha Yar Starships and vehicles :Klingon bird-of-prey Races and cultures :Ferengi • Klingon Other references :bartender Appendices *This issue was released in two covers, one each by J.K. Woodward and Joe Corroney. Related stories Timeline This issues takes place in an alternate timeline in the 2360s, specified as more than 70 years after the events of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Appearances by an EMH and Alexander, son of Worf earlier in the series suggest it occurs in the latter half of the decade. | before=No Cure For That| after=Inevitability|}} Images External link * Category:TNG comics